


it all begins with a key

by woopsforgotadam



Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Makarov Dreyar, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Layla Heartfilia Lives, Lisanna Never Goes To Edolas, Simon lives, Teacher Swap, Ur Lives, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: Wherein: Layla Heartfilia lives. Lucy gets a tutor. Laxus imprints on Ur Milkovich, the other Wizard Saint mage of Fairy Tail. Lyon and Gray, two orphans who squabble and survive together, find Gildarts and steal food from him. Then, they learn from him. Cana finds her father. Sherry Blendy never becomes an orphan. Jellal, Erza and Simon live in an orphanage together. And lastly, Silver kidnapped his daughter from her kidnappers. (He will always argue that technically, it was not a kidnapping.)
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet/Simon, Goldmine & Porlyusica (Fairy Tail), Ivan Dreyar & Laxus Dreyar, Ivan Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia, Ivan Dreyar & Porlyusica, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes & Kagura Mikazuchi, Jellal Fernandes & Simon, Jellal Fernandes/Ultear Milkovich, Jude Heartfilia & Lucy Hearfilia, Jude Heartfilia/Layla Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia/Layla Heartfilia/Ivan Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar/Cana Alberona, Layla Heartfilia & Grammi Myuu, Layla Heartfilia & Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia & Porlyusica, Lucy Heartfilia & Brandish Myuu, Lucy Heartfilia & Elfman Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia & Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia & Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia & Sherry Blendy, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character, Lyon Vastia & Cana Alberona, Lyon Vastia & Gildarts Clive, Lyon Vastia & Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss/Lucy Heartfilia, Past Gildarts Clive/Cornelia Alberona, Past Ivan Dreyar/Original Female Character, Past-Unconsummated Gildarts Clive/Ivan Dreyar, Sherry Blendy/Lyon Vastia, Silver Fullbuster/Ur, Ultear Milkovich & Silver Fullbuster, Ur & Laxus Dreyar
Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567756
Kudos: 15





	it all begins with a key

**Author's Note:**

> [jana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone) and i are at it again, folks. this is basically a teacher swap au.

The country of Fiore is a vibrant place, filled to the brim with citizens. In some places, it was perhaps, a touch too fill. War has ravaged their country time and time again and it has taken it's toll. But never let it be said that the citizens of Fiore are not a strong folk. In fact, it can be argued and has been argued that many who live in Fiore can be a tad too strong.

Take, for example, Ur Milkovich. She was a Wizard Saint (and later, an S-class mage) who belonged to Fairy Tail. The ice-make mage took it upon herself to rid Northern Fiore of the demon, Deliora. When she set that plan into mind, Ur succeeded and the demon was no more after that.

There was a lesser known powerful mage named Layla Heartfilia. Who, in July of x777 completed her destiny that was passed down through her family of being the first to succeed in Time Travel. With her three keys in hand, she opened the Eclispe Gate. Her friends, Zolpedo, Grammi and Spetto celebrated with her and she ended her contracts with her spirits and retired her keys: never to be touched again. It's a noteworthy experience even if kept under lock and key.

Another more famous man was Gildarts Clive. Once the most powerful member of Fairy Tail and known for his destructive crash-magic. A hermit now and no longer apart of a guild that has more bad memories than good for him. What he does have are two rowdy young boys who he somehow managed to teach magic to as well as his daughter. Anyone who witnesses the dynamics of the father of three finds the family adorable.

A more infamous mage was Ivan Dreyar. No one could deny his brilliance but also, no one could deny that they are never really sure they saw him. A master of light magic and illusion, the misty man was hard to find. It was easier to find his research findings and his essays on magic than it was to witness him with your very eyes.

A cast of characters, all with their own motives, all with their own destinies. A few changes here and there is what makes this Fiore different from the average country. A note of pride but also, one of worry. With all these mages about there is always something murkier under the surface.

After all, Silver Milkovich is still out there.


End file.
